Somebody to Love
Somebody to Love is a song featured in the episode, The Rhodes Not Taken. It was sung by all the members of New Directions at their Invitational Night, after April Rhodes quit and Rachel Berry decided to rejoin after not liking being in the musical Cabaret by herself. She already knew the lyrics to the song and so Finn Hudson and the others agreed to help her with the choreography. The song isn't performed onscreen in its entire version, but it is still featured entirely on Glee: The Music, Volume 1, featuring Artie Abrams in the missing verses. It is the first song in which the whole first 12 members perform together. In Sectionals, this song is suggested by Quinn to be used again as an ending song at Sectionals because it was a "crowd pleaser". That happens after the group's initial set-list was stolen by the opposing schools (with a helping hand from Sue). However, this song is not seen performed onscreen. The song is originally performed by Queen from their fifth studio album A Day at the Races. New Directions sing Lyrics Finn: Can New Directions: Anybody find me somebody to love? Rachel: Ooohoooohoo Each morning I get up I die a little Can barely stand on my feet New Directions: Take a look at yourself Finn: Take a look in the mirror and cry New Directions: In the mirror and cry Lord what you're doing to me Rachel (with New Directions): I have spent all my years in believing you But I just can't get no relief, Lord! Finn: Somebody New Drections: Somebody Ooh somebody New Directions: Somebody Rachel, Finn and New Directions: Can anybody find me Finn: Somebody to love Artie: I work hard New Directions: He works hard Every day of my life I work till I ache my bones At the end New Directions: At the end of the day I take home my hard earned pay all on my own Rachel: I get down on my knees And I start to pray Till the tears run down from my eyes Lord Finn: Somebody New Drections: Somebody Rachel and Finn: Ooh somebody New Directions: Somebody Rachel, Finn and New Directions: Can anybody find me Rachel: Somebody to love New Directions: He works hard Artie: Everyday I try and I try and I try Rachel: But everybody wants to put me down They say I'm goin' crazy Artie: They say I got a lot of water in my brain I got no common sense I got nobody left to believe New Directions: Yeah - yeah yeah yeah Mercedes: No oh oh oh oh New Directions: Ooooooohooo Finn: Lord somebody Rachel and Finn: Ooh somebody Rachel, Finn and New Directions: Can anybody find me Rachel: Somebody to looooveee? Finn: Got no feel, I got no rhythm I just keep losing my beat New Directions: You just keep losing your beat Rachel: I'm ok, I'm alright New Directions: She's alright, she's alright Ain't gonna face no defeat Finn and Rachel with New Directions: I just gotta get out of this prison cell Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord! New Directions: Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love Finn: Ooooohhooo Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love Rachel: Heeeee...Aaaahh..Ooohhh Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love Artie: Somebody Find me somebody to love Love, love, love find Find me somebody to love Finn: Oooohhooo Find me somebody to love Rachel: Ooooooohh Somebody, somebody, somebody, Somebody (x2) Somebody find me somebody to love Mercedes with New Directions: Can anybody find me Mercedes: Somebody to... ..Lovee... New Directions: ' Find me, somebody to ''Mercedes: Ooooohh Love, find me somebody to love '''*New Directions keep reapiting untill the end of the song: Find me, somebody to Love, find me somebody to love Rachel: Somebody find me Finn: Find me Rachel: Somebody find me Somebody to love Artie: Somebody Somebody Somebody Rachel: Somebody to love Mercedes: Oooohh Rachel: Somebody to love Finn: Somebody to love Rachel: Find me somebody Toooo Rachel with New Directions: Loveeee Critical Reception Zap2it's Liz Pardue praised what she called "a truly outstanding rendition" of "Somebody to Love". Flandez deemed the performance of "Somebody to Love" the show's best number since "Don't Stop Believin'" debuted in the pilot episode. Mike Hale of the New York Times opined that "The Rhodes Not Taken" was "the best episode musically since the pilot", calling the performance of "Somebody to Love" "truly rousing". Reviewing the episode the day after it aired, Jarett Wieselman for the New York Post commented that he had already watched the performance of "Somebody to Love" fifteen times, and that it gave him goosebumps every time he watched it. The Los Angeles Times' Denise Martin also praised the performance of "Somebody to Love", writing: "Love or hate Queen, when New Directions sings it, it's magical. And it's the first time since Don't Stop Believin' that I got goosebumps. Something about kids singing songs, raising all those arms, makes everyone—can't just be me!—giddy and hopeful. They're not as technically skilled as Vocal Adrenaline—yet—but that only makes their underdog story more real." Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|left|300px Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Category:List of Songs on Glee (Karaoke Version)